Talk:DM-03 Rampage of the Super Warriors
http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/qa/dm03.html 'Rulings' Q: Many cards in this set, including Emeral and Mana Nexus, let me add a card to my shields. How do I do that? A: To add a card to your shields, put it face down at the end of your line of shields. You're not allowed to try to confuse your opponent by mixing up your shields, so it should always be clear to both players which shields you've added. This is especially important if you or your opponent knows what the new shield is because of seeing it before you added it to your shields. It's also important if either of you knows what any of your other shields are. Q: A few spells in this set (Searing Wave, Snake Attack, and Volcanic Arrows) have a line that says "Choose one of your shields and put it into your graveyard." Can I cast one of these spells if I have no shields left? Will it make me lose the game? A: You can cast these spells if you have no shields left. In fact, these spells are better that way! Whenever you cast one of these spells (or any spells), you follow each one of its instructions line-by-line if you can. First, follow the first instruction on the card. Then, if you have any shields, choose one of them and put it into your graveyard. If you have no shields, just skip this part. It isn't an attack, so you don't lose the game. Q: I have a creature in my hand that tells me to do something when I put it into the battle zone. I want to summon it, but I can't do what it says to do. Can I summon it anyway? A: Yes. You can summon any creature you have enough mana to pay for. After you put the creature into the battle zone, you have to do as much of what it says as you can. If you can't follow some or all of the instructions, that's fine. Just skip the parts you can't do. Specific Card Questions Armored Warrior Quelos/Rulings says, "Whenever this creature attacks, put a non-fire card from your mana zone into your graveyard. Then your opponent chooses a non-fire card in his mana zone and puts it into his graveyard." Q: What happens if all the cards in my mana zone are fire cards when I attack with this creature? Does my opponent still have to choose a non-fire card from his mana zone and put it into his graveyard? A: Yes. First you try to put a non-fire card from your mana zone into your graveyard. Then your opponent does, even if you couldn't. -------------------- Chaos Fish/Rulings says, "This creature gets +1000 power for each other water creature you have in the battle zone. Whenever this creature attacks, you may draw a card for each of your other water creatures in the battle zone." Q: What happens if I have more water creatures in the battle zone than I have cards left in my deck? A: When this creature attacks, you get to decide how many cards you want to draw. You don't have to draw any cards at all if you don't want to! Check how many other water creatures you have in the battle zone. For the first one there, draw a card if you want to. If you draw a card, you can look at it before moving on. Then, for the second water creature, draw a card if you want to. Keep going until you run out of water creatures or you decide you don't want any more cards. -------------------- Garkago Dragon/Rulings says, "Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.) This creature gets +1000 power for each other fire creature you have in the battle zone. This creature can attack untapped creatures." Q: Can this creature still attack tapped creatures? A: Yes. -------------------- King Ponitas/Rulings says, "Whenever this creature attacks, search your deck. You may take a water card from your deck, show that card to your opponent, and put it into your hand. Then shuffle your deck." Q: Do I still shuffle my deck even if I decide not to take a card? A: Yes. After you look through your deck you have to shuffle it, even if you decided not to take a water card or there wasn't a water card to take. -------------------- Pouch Shell/Rulings says, "When you put this creature into the battle zone, you may choose one of your opponent's evolution creatures in the battle zone and put the top card of that creature into your opponent's graveyard." Q: What happens to the card or cards that were under the evolution creature? A: Any cards under the removed evolution creature stay in the battle zone. The creature that's now on top of the pile reappears in the battle zone. It's tapped if the evolution creature was tapped, and it's untapped if the evolution creature was untapped. It doesn't have summoning sickness. If it has an ability that starts "When you put this creature into the battle zone," that ability doesn't work. -------------------- Snip Striker Bullraizer/Rulings says, "This creature can't attack while your opponent has more creatures in the battle zone than you do." Q: Can this creature attack if my opponent and I have the same number of creatures in the battle zone? A: Yes. If you have more creatures or the same number of creatures as your opponent, Snip Striker Bullraizer can attack. -------------------- Stinger Ball/Rulings says, "Whenever this creature attacks, you may look at one of your opponent's shields. Then put it back where it was." Q: I attack my opponent with Stinger Ball. Do I get to look at one of his shields before choosing which one to break? A: Yes. When this creature attacks, you get to look at a shield. Then your opponent chooses whether or not to block. If he chooses not to block, now you decide which shield to break. You can choose the one you saw or a different one. Q: Who gets to choose which shield I look at? A: You do. -------------------- Überdragon Jabaha/Rulings says, "Evolution—Put on one of your Armored Dragons. Each of your other fire creatures in the battle zone has 'power attacker +2000.' (While attacking, a creature that has 'power attacker +2000' gets +2000 power.) Double breaker (This creature breaks 2 shields.)" Q: What happens if I have 2 copies of Uberdragon Jabaha in the battle zone? A: Each Uberdragon Jabaha gives the other one "power attacker +2000." The power bonuses add up, so each of your other fire creatures gets "power attacker +4000" since they get +2000 from each Uberdragon Jabaha. If you had a third or fourth Uberdragon Jabaha in the battle zone, your creatures would get even bigger! -------------------- Volcanic Arrows/Rulings says, "Shield trigger (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost.) Destroy a creature that has power 6000 or less. Choose one of your shields and put it into your graveyard." Q: I have 3 shields. My opponent attacks me with a creature that has "double breaker" and I don't block. This is the first shield his creature breaks and I want to cast it. What happens? A: When your opponent's "double breaker" creature isn't blocked, he chooses the first shield to break. He doesn't choose both shields now. (He'll choose the second one later.) You put the first broken shield into your hand. It's Volcanic Arrows, so you can use its "shield trigger" ability to cast it now. When you do, you destroy a creature. Then you choose one of your remaining 2 shields and put it into your graveyard. After the spell is finished, your opponent chooses the second shield that his creature breaks. He does this even if you used Volcanic Arrows to destroy that creature! You have only one shield left now, so your opponent chooses to break that one. Put it into your hand.